hidden from view parts 1 and 2
by claudia1
Summary: Parts 1 and 2 all in one story, more parts to come soon.
1. Default Chapter Title

****

Disclaimers: They are not my characters

Title. Hidden from view

The crashdown, from its name you would think it was a sleazy club, but its not. The Crashdown is a diner, it is situated in the middle of a town called Roswell. The Crashdown is where I am at the moment. Surrounded by the seven people who I really don't enjoy the company of. I am here for a personal reason. I have come to say goodbye to Liz. She was my girlfriend until Max Evan's came along. Now, she has pushed me aside and only comes to see me when she and her new friends want something from me. So I'm at the Crashdown about to tell Liz that I am leaving Roswell and I don't ever intend on coming back.

Kyle slowly got out of his seat and made his way over to where Liz was seated with her friends. When he reached the table the conversation came to a halt and they all glared up at him. 

So, who cares what they think of me I'm not here for much longer, thought Kyle.

"Liz, I have something to give to you," said Kyle paying no attention to the group seated at the table.

"What is it Kyle I'm busy at the moment," snapped Liz

Kyle just handed the letter he had written for her.

"That explains everything Liz. The only reason I am telling you this now is because you are the only person in Roswell that I care about." answered Kyle though gritted teeth.

"Kyle I'm sorry," said Liz as the others looked on in curiosity.

"No Liz, there is nothing to be sorry for. I just thought you deserved to know that I am leaving Roswell and I don't ever intend on coming back," said Kyle as the others looked on in surprise.

"Why," asked Max

"I'm finally going home," said Kyle as he walked towards the Crashdown's entrance/exit.

"I thought Roswell as your home," said Liz.

"No, it never was. My real home is a few thousand miles away," said Kyle as he left the crashdown without a backward glance. The others just sat there in stunned silence. Liz turned the letter over in her hands and slowly opened it.

"What does it say," demanded Tess

Liz looked sharply at Tess and then she began to read the letter to the 

Assembled group.

Liz,

It has taken me a few weeks to come to this decision. I am leaving Roswell. My dad knows and he understands why I am leaving Roswell. He knew the day would come. It has just happened sooner than either of us had expected it to. The reason why I am leaving Roswell, that is a little harder to explain to you Liz. I could tell you that it was a calling, that something inside was pulling me towards something that's not quite true. If it was I could explain my decision to leave Roswell a lot easier to you. I first started to think about leaving when you paired of with Evan's and his and of merrymen. What really made up my mind was when Max, Isabelle and Michael got you in their little alien secret. They only ever told you because Max saved your life. I am grateful he did, it is something I will always be grateful for. Since I'm leaving Roswell you deserve to know a few things about me. It not like I can keep on hiding my secrets. Secrets have a way of creeping up one you when you least expect them to or want them to. As for Evan's and his little group, I have known about them since they were children. They were always secretive even as five-year-olds. As for Tess she is a different matter completely. I bet your all sitting there with shocked expressions on your faces. You see Liz I know a lot more about the Czechs past, than they ever will. While they were looking for a way to go home, I just sat back and watched. I knew that they wouldn't have any immediate success. It just wasn't time for them to go home yet. They're not quite ready for what awaits them. You see Liz, when I said home was a few thousand s miles away. I meant upwards a few miles and then just keep on travelling. That's an even bigger shock for you all isn't it. As for other question you will want the answer to. I am not an alien. I'm 100% human last time I had a medical. Liz there is one last thing I have to tell you. Beware of Goldlocks. She is not who she tells you she is. The alien race in which she is descended from are known for their lying and murderous ways. So please be careful Liz. If Evans and the others want to know where they come from I won't be able to tell them. It is something they will have to find out on their own. It's their destiny. That sounded like something dad would say if he was still with us. I'll miss you Liz; I'll even miss Evans and his merrymen. They reminded me a lot of home. I'll try and keep in touch and if I get any leave again I'll come and visit.

Always Kyle

P.S. I never did like Football. It just seemed like the teenage thing to do.

Liz folded up the letter and held it over the candle on the table, she put it in the ashtray and left it to burn. No evidence of what Kyle had written would go beyond this room.

"Why didn't he say something earlier," demanded Michael.

"Would any of us believed him," asked Maria.

"You honestly believe he wrote that letter. For all we know this could be his idea of a joke," said Tess in a strained voice.

"Kyle wouldn't lie," said Liz in a firm tone of voice.

"How can you know if it's true," demanded Liz.

"He is telling the truth and I am not about to sit and listen to you tell me otherwise," said Liz as she got out of her seat.

"Liz where are you going," asked Maria.

"I'm going to find Kyle I have to say good bye to him in person," said Liz as she handed Maria the keys to the crashdown.

"You want me to close the crashdown for you," said Maria.

"Yeah, if you wouldn't mind," said Liz as she left the crashdown oily to come back in minutes later followed by a very pissed of Kyle.

"Kyle you're back," said Maria as she got up out of hers seat to say hello.

Kyle raised a finger to his lips to gain silence. He grabbed a pen and paper of the counter and wrote down two words. 'We're bugged' he showed the note to Liz and Maria. He then called Alex over to show him the note. 'Where is the bug' wrote down Liz on the pad and Kyle pointed over towards Tess.

"Its her," Maria answered wondering why she was not surprised.

"It's were it has always been said Kyle as all four of them walked over to the table. Kyle was looking at Tess as though she was the lowest from of life. When he reached the table he ignored the others there and spoke directly to Tess. 

"Get up out of your chair now," said Kyle raising his voice slightly.

Tess got out of her seat and stood opposite Kyle with a smug grin on her face.

"Since your friends with Evans and CO, I will ask you this once. Are you hiding a bug," said Kyle as the other 3 seated at the table went to speak up in Tess's defence. One look from Kyle silenced all three of them.

"Since your friends with Evans and CO, I will ask you this once. Are you hiding a bug," said Kyle as the other 3 seated at the table went to speak up in Tess's defence. One look from Kyle silenced all three of them.

Hidden from view - part 2

"No, why would I," answered Tess in a defiant tone. As she went to sit back doiwn Kyle grabbed hold of her by the arm and forced her to remain standing.

"Kyle leave her alone, she hasn't done anything to you," said Isabel shocked at how he was treating Tess.

"Do all of you want me to say it out loud. Tess is bugged. She has been recording everything you say. Now Tess would you care to explain yourself," said Kyle as the others looked at him in shock. He was not the Kyle they all knew.

"No, and I told you already I'm not bugged," said Tess

"Liz could you get a chair," said Kyle as Liz went to go and get him a chair and placed it next to the booth, where the others were sat. Kyle pushed Tess into the chair a little harder than he should have done.

"Do you have to be so rough with her," said Michael voicing his concern over Tess

Kyle didn't answer he just kneeled down in front of Tess so he could look her in the eye.

"Why," Kyle simply asked.

"Why, what," answered Tess defiantly.

"Why would you betray your friends, members of your own race," asked Kyle.

Tess remained silent glaring back at Kyle, after a few moments she answered him.

"It was easy to do. All I had to do was get into their little group and pretend to be one of them," said Tess

"How could you do this to all of us," demanded Max, angry that he had been fooled by Tess

Tess just looked straight ahead and didn't even bother top look at Max when he spoke. Kyle grabbed hold of her chin, holding her with just enough force so she wouldn't be able to move her head. The others had by this time had found some discarded rope and were now busy tying her to the chair.

"There that should hold her," said Michael.

"Tess answer Evans question," said Kyle in a neutral tone.

"I was offered money and a lot of it," spat Tess vehemently.

"You're lying it wasn't the money. It was something more important than money," said Kyle as he stood up and walked away from her. Totally ignoring her being there.

"Liz, could I get a coffee." Asked Kyle as Liz went to get him the coffee. The crashdown remained silent until Liz came back with the coffee and placed it in front of Kyle.

"Thanks," said Kyle as he took a sip of the coffee.

"So Maria you still going out with Michael," asked Kyle in a cheerful tone of voice.

"Yeah, well sort of," said Maria. It was then that Tess spoke up.

"It wasn't the money Kyle," said Tess as silence answered her.

Max was about to say something when Kyle gestured for him to keep quiet.

"IT WASN'T THE MONEY," shouted Tess

"I know that Tess, I'm not deaf so please don't shout at me," said Kyle in a calm voice.

"It was home," said Tess

"What about home, come one Tess spit it out," said Kyle as he stepped closer. The others stayed by the booth, sensing that Kyle knew what he was doing, so they kept silent.

"They were going to give me a pardon. Let me go home a free woman," said Tess

"How is any of that possible you were grown in a pod like the rest of us," said Isabel.

"I wasn't grown in a pod, let alone being born on earth," answered Tess in a rude manner. 

"Where were you born," demanded Michael, as Tess just remained silent.

"Hey, how old are you," asked Alex as everyone but Kyle looked at him with a puzzled expressions on there faces.

"What I meant is how can she be born on another planet. How can she commit a crime so bad? That she would need a pardon to go home a free woman," said Alex

All eyes turned towards Tess

"You have to understand, I would have gone home. Home after years of exile on this miserable puny little planet of yours." Said Tess]

"What did you do," asked Liz

"I may as well tell you all. You're not going to be here for much longer. It was murder," said Tess as she watched and enjoyed the disgusted looks on their faces.

"Murder, who did you kill Tess," asked Kyle

Tess didn't even bother to answer him.

"The bug Tess tell me where it is," said Kyle.

"No" replied Tess

"Fine I know where the bug is anyway. You want to do it the hard way, that is fine by me," said Kyle as he reached forward and pulled something out of her hair. He held the small round object up to the light and then placed it on the counter.

"It would be a good idea for you all to leave," said Kyle knowing that they would all choose to stay. Kyle just had to offer them the chance to leave before it all got to messy for any of them to understand or deal with.

"No, this concerns us all we stay here," Max replied as the others nodded their agreement.

"Max could you pass me that glass of cola," asked Kyle as Max handed him the glass of cola. Kyle then dropped the bug into the cola and placed the gals back on the Crashdown's counter.

"Now, what should we do with you," said Kyle

"They'll come for me. They won't leave me on this miserable little planet," snapped Tess

"Oh, I know they will come. They won't be taking you home Tess. You do know what your race does to those who mess up on a mission," said Kyle as he watched the emotions that flew across her face.

"What will they do to her," asked Max

"They will kill her. She failed and her kind doesn't like failure," said Kyle as he glanced up at the clock on the wall.

"I could take you with me when I go home. Then again why should I give you what you want," said Kyle as he ran his fingers though his hair.

"We can't just leave her here with us," said Isabel.

"Evans is your jeep parked outside," asked Kyle

"Yeah," answered Max

"Well that solves our problems," said Michael in a sarcastic tone of voice.

"Michael, stop it. Your whining isn't going to get us anywhere," snapped Maria.

"Have we all finished bickering. Now we have to get Tess into the jeep and drop her of home," said Kyle

"We shouldn't do that. That is just as bad as letting her go free," said Liz.

"There ids another way," said Kyle.

"What is it," asked Max, not to sure if he really wanted to know the answer to that question 

"We could turn her over to the same people who captured Max," said Kyle.

"How in hell would you know how to contact these men. You sure as hell didn't come forward with information when Max was captured," said Michael angrily.

"He has a point Kyle. Why didn't you help," said Tess thinking she may have got one up on him.

"I don't have tot tell you everything. You three never told me the whole truth of who you were. What did you really expect me to do? Come up to you tell you I knew about your home planet then you ever will. There are some things that you need to find out for yourself. Its all part of your destiny," said Kyle trying his hardest to cal m down.

"Bullshit," said Alex. Which cause the others to look up at him in surprise.

"You could have told us we would have believe you. We believe what Isabelle, Max and Michael told us. What makes you think we wouldn't believe you," said Alex as he patiently waited for an answer

"Experience Alex. Now shall we get back to the matter at hand," said Kyle neatly changing the course of the whole conversation.

"We can't turn Tess over to the same people who captured Max. She is one of the only links we have to our real home," said Isabel

"Wake up and smell the coffee Isabelle. You have no idea who the real Tess is. Going soft on Tess will not help any of us," snapped Kyle

"What should we do then," asked Liz

"The decision has already been made. Tess is going to be turned over to those people. If we were to let her go now it will be something we all live to regret," answered Kyle.

"Don't I have a say," said Tess snidely.

"No you don't. You have done enough damage already," said Kyle who fast running out of patience. Kyle walked behind the chair Tess sat on and untied her. He then pushed her into a standing up position.

"Evans your keys," asked Kyle as he held out his hand for the keys.

"No, I'll drive. You need to keep an eye on Tess and you can't do that while you are driving," said Max

"Just you then the others can stay her," said Kyle as he and Max headed for the Crashdown's exit.

Liz rushed forward and threw her arms around Max hugging him as hard as she could. After a couple of minutes she let him go.

"Please be careful Max. I can't lose you again," said Liz as she went back to join the others.

"Look after him Kyle, because if you come back without him your in a world of hurt," said Michael.

"We'll both be back." answered Kyle

"Yeah not if I can help it," said Tess in a sarcastic tone of voice.

"If you try anything while Max is driving you won't even be alive when we dump you outside there base," whispered Kyle in Tess ear. This made her go slightly pale at this threat.

Kyle and Max made there way out of the crashdown and got into the jeep Max had parked outside early on.

"Was that some kind of a threat," said Tess

"No it was a promise," answered Kyle as the Jeep started up and started the journey towards their destination.


	2. hidden from view 3

Disclaimers: These characters do not belong to me. Agent Bea is my character.  
  
The journey to the dessert had been made in near silence. Tess was the only one to have made any sound at all.  
  
"Are we there yet," Tess asked  
  
"Yes," Kyle said though gritted teeth. Kyle quickly pulled the jeep over to the side of the road.  
  
"So what happens now," Max asked  
  
"You drive the jeep back to town," Kyle said  
  
"No, I have a right to be a part of this," max said defiantly  
  
"Max it's going to get messy and you don't need to be here to see that. Go back to Roswell," Kyle said  
  
"How will you get back to town," Max asked  
  
"I'll find a way," Kyle said as he got out of the jeep.  
  
When he was out of the jeep Kyle grabbed hold of Tess by her hair and pulled her out of the jeep. Kyle just ignored the screams of pain Tess made.  
  
"Was that really necessary," max asked  
  
"Yes," Kyle replied  
  
"How long will you be," Max asked  
  
"A couple of hours. Would you go," Kyle said with a forced smile  
  
Max pulled the jeep back onto the road and started the drive back to town.  
  
"What are you going to do to me," Tess asked hoping that she could mind warp Kyle or kill him.  
  
"I was going to kill you, but that would just be too easy. I have a friend that will be coming to collect you," Kyle said  
  
"Yeah who do you know that is even remotely important? You just a hanger on Kyle," Tess spitefully said  
  
Unknown to Tess Kyle could see a black BMW coming towards them. Without uttering a single word Kyle watched as the BMW cam to a stop just inches away from Tess.  
  
"Well it looks like my friend is here," Kyle said as he grabbed hold of Tess and turned her around so she could face the BMW  
  
A Large well built man in his mid-forties got out of the BMW and walked towards Kyle.  
  
"Agent Vee your out of uniform," Bea said  
  
"I meant to dress like a teenager not a business man," Kyle said "So who is the Kid," Bea asked  
  
"Bea meet Tess Harding. She is wanted by the hamana for murder. She has also tried to kill Zan, rath and Valandra. You need to take Tess and place her in maximum security. Then you could ask Zed to contact her home world so she can receive the correct punishment," Kyle said  
  
"She doesn't look capable of murder," Bea said  
  
"Bea you should know by now that anybody is capable of anything. You have to be careful of her unique alien powers," Kyle said  
  
"What alien powers does the criminal have," Bea asked  
  
"Mind warping, glowing powerful hands. Your going to have to use the headpiece to block out all attempts she will do to min warp you. Treat her as a highly dangerous criminal Bea," Kyle said  
  
"Vee are you sure the headpiece is really necessary. She looks kinda of harmless," Kyle said  
  
"Do you remember that incident in Vegas two months ago," Kyle asked  
  
"She's like that," Bea asked remembering how they had chassed this drop dead gorgeous redhead across Vegas only to find out that she was a deadly alien male who could kill you with a single thought.  
  
"Tess is even worse. She has no morals and would kill you in a heartbeat if she thought she could get away with it. Why don't you and get the headpiece Bea," Kyle said  
  
"Already have one," Bea said as he took a small headpiece out of his pocket and placed it on top of Tess head.  
  
"The headpiece has improved," Kyle said. The last time he had seen the headpiece it assembled a baseball cap and now it was a headband.  
  
"Before you ask Vee the headpiece has all the usual security measures," Bea said  
  
"Good," Kyle said as he put a pair of handcuffs on Tess and handed her over to Bea.  
  
As he was walking to the passenger side of the car with Tess Agent Bea said; "Zed wants you to call in."  
  
"I'll call him as soon as I get the chance," Kyle said  
  
"Agent Vee use the mobile that he gave you. You can talk to him as you walk back to Roswell," Bea said  
  
"Bea just get Goldilocks back to headquarters. Make damn sure she doesn't try and talk herself out of the trouble she's in," Kyle said grateful that the headpiece had such extensive security measures.  
  
Without answering Kyle Bea opened the passenger sides door of the BMW and pushed Tess inside. Once Tess was inside the BMW the door double locked.  
  
"Hey Bea its been good to see you again," Kyle said  
  
"Its nice to know that this town has driven you mad yet," Bea said with a smile.  
  
"Well I am a highly trained agent," Kyle said  
  
Without saying anything else to Kyle Agent Bea got into the BMW and drove away.  
  
  
  
  
  
While Kyle had been talking to Agent Bea Max had made it back to the crashdown  
  
"Where is Kyle," Isabel asked  
  
"Still where I left him," max replied silently wishing that he had stayed with Kyle.  
  
"Why in hell didn't you stay with him," Michael demanded to know.  
  
"He told me to drive back to Roswell," max said  
  
"Since when do you follow Kyle's orders," Michael asked  
  
"He pulled Tess out of the jeep by her hair and he didn't even flinch when she screamed out in pain," max said  
  
"Did he tell you where Tess would be going," Maria asked  
  
"I didn't ask," max said  
  
"Why didn't you stay with Kyle and find out what he was going to do to Tess," Michael asked  
  
"You can ask him what he has done with Tess when he gets back," Max said  
  
"So what happens now," Liz asked  
  
"We wait until Valenti gets back and then we ask him a shitload of question," Michael said  
  
"I wonder what planet his from," Isabel asked  
  
"He did say that his home was a few miles up," Liz said  
  
"I wonder why Kyle didn't tell us he wasn't born on earth," Maria asked  
  
"It wasn't for you to know," Kyle said as he walked back into the crashdown.  
  
"So where were you born valenti," Michael asked  
  
"Mars," Kyle replied.  
  
"Yeah right," Michael said unwilling to believe that Kyle had just told him the truth.  
  
"Do you remember that film Men in Black that came out 5 years ago," Kyle asked casually.  
  
"That was a kickass film," Maria said  
  
"It wasn't fiction," Kyle said in a deadly serious tone of voice.  
  
The whole group started laughing, but they stopped when they realised that Kyle was deadly serious.  
  
"How can that be true. We would know if there were aliens among us," Michael said  
  
"Michael the world does not revolve around the royal four and their friends. Aliens have been among us for decades. Hell several of the high school teachers are aliens," Kyle said  
  
"I can't believe any of this is true," Isabel said  
  
"Why not," Kyle asked  
  
"It would mean that you know more about aliens than we do," Isabel said feeling slightly guilty that she felt that way.  
  
"Well I hate to disappoint you Isabel, but what I know about aliens is limitless. What you know could be written on the top of a pinhead," Kyle said  
  
"So what do you know about aliens valenti," Michael asked  
  
With a smirk Kyle said; "It's classified."  
  
"Tell us," max demanded  
  
"Pull up a chair and get ready to listen," Kyle said as he put on his sunglasses.  
  
After they had all pulled up a chair and sat down Kyle began speaking.  
  
"Kyle Valenti is a name only the people of Roswell know me by. For the last seven years I have been an Agent with the MIB. I'm actually known as Agent Vee. A year ago I was assigned to the royal four. I even had to go undercover and become a high school student. You have no idea what it is like to follow you all 24/7," Kyle said  
  
"You work with the government," Liz asked trying not to sound to shocked at the betrayal she felt from Kyle's lies.  
  
"The MIB has nothing to do with the government. We are our own organisation," Kyle said  
  
"So how many aliens are there on earth," Maria asked  
  
"Not as many as you would think. Aliens usually come here for a vacation." Kyle said as he held up an object that resembled a pen.  
  
"What is that," Maria asked  
  
Kyle didn't answer Maria he just pushed a button on the device. There was a small white flash.  
  
"You are all here for a meeting. Tess has never existed. Kyle valenti is just the sheriffs son," Kyle said keeping the explanation short. 


End file.
